Metal Gear SITACon
by Fatala
Summary: Otacon decides to take Sunny and Snake on a vacation to an anime convention. He quickly finds out that an anime convention is the worse place to take Snake on vacation.


Metal Gear SITACon

By Fatala

It's me again. Ok, probably no one in this category knows me unless you have read my other fanfics; which are currently being neglected. My muses have been tormenting me to work on my original story so updates are far and few between. But enough about me and my muse trouble on to the fanfic info.

I have never played Metal Gear Solid, but for this fic it doesn't really matter. :P This is a one shot fic just for laughs and giggles. It's based off of a skit my friends did at SITACon 08 for the Cosplay Masquerade. I say they would have won the best skit if the Pokemon Trainers hadn't done the Pokemon sing along. But still. Now I will tell you Yaoi and Hentai are mentioned; ONLY mentioned, that means no Yaoi or Hentai between characters. I'll let other fanfic authors and authoress do that I currently don't have the knowledge in this catagory or the time to do such things.

****

Sunny runs through a crowd of people. This was the first time she had been to an anime convention. There were so many people; some dressed up as characters, others selling anime items or art. Otacon followed the general direction Sunny had gone although he had obvious lost track of her .

"Sunny? Sunny?" Otacon called as he made his way through the massive sea of anime, gaming fans and cosplayers. Sunny looked around delighted, but at hearing Otacon calling her she came running back. "Oh, there you are." he sadi in relief as they met in an area which wasn't as crowded.

"Uncle Hal this is amazing!" she exclaimed with delight. "I've never seen anything like this before, it's great!"

"I know it's amazing but you just can't go wandering off like that. I mean you might end up getting lost." Otacon warned. "It's especially easy to get lost at these large conventions." Sunny nodded, then she looked around as if looking for someone.

"Where's Snake?" she finally asked not seeing their companion.

"I don't know. Snake?" Otacon admitted looking around as well. There was a lot of people so he could have gotten lost. But before he could call again, Otacon could hear Snake grumbling and groaning as he pushed his way through the crowd of people finally catching up to them.

"Otacon! Did you seriously have to drag me to this convention of yours?" Snake grumbled looking none too pleased that he was there.

"It's a vacation Snake." he said explaining again, as Snake had complained several times on the way there.

"I hate vacations." Came the instant response.

"Well, remember Shadow Moses?"

"Of course."

"You need a vacation. This is a vacation!" he repeated with more emphases.

"Well, whatever let's just get this over with; I want a go home already." Snake grumbled still not thrilled about being at a convention.

"Ok." Otacon said starting to look through the convention booklet for something that Snake might enjoy.

"What are we gonna do first? I just want to finish this." Snake reemphasized impatiently.

"Oh! I know, I know!" Sunny exclaimed jumping up and down excitedly. "I saw something, something, some event in the main game room." she said trying to remember what she had seen when she had looked around quickly.

"Well, fine sure whatever. What is it?" he asked just wanting to get it over with.

"Something . . . Jeopardy!" she said remembering what it was.

"Fine, whatever let's do it." Although Snake didn't care about Jeopardy, he figured if he did something he might beable to get out of their faster. Sunny instantly began to drag Snake away towards the main game room while Otacon flipped through the convention program book trying to find what Sunny was talking about.

"Oh, Yaoi Jeopardy!" he said to himself as he came across the event. Then realization dawned on him. "Wait! Snake, Sunny!" Otacon yelled trying to stop them but they had already disappeared into the crowd. Oh, well there wasn't much he could do know. Sighing he went back to looking through the program book. "Peter Fernandez . . . Racer X and Speed Racer? That mean Clark Kent is Superman . . ." he started to himself. Suddenly the crowd parted in a wave of commotion that caught Otacon's attention. Snake comes running through the crowd pushing people out of his way looking both distressed and highly disturbed.

"Otacon!! What is your problem?! This whole thing of yours is sick!" he yelled at the otaku as he came to a stop.

"I, I don't know what to tell you. I think we sent you to the wrong panel." Otacon stammered trying to explain, but Snake wasn't willing to hear it.

"What is your problem?! I'm going back! This thing is sick!" Snake yelled before making a beeline for the exit.

"Snake?" Otacon called but Snake wasn't gonna come back. As Snake left Sunny came back looking confused.

"Where'd Snake go?" she asked him.

"Umm, Sunny I think we sent him to the wrong panel." Otacon explained.

"Uncle Hal?"

"Yes?"

"What's Yaoi?" she asked inncocently. Great how was he gonna explain this.

"Well, you see Sunny. Hentai is . . ." Otacon started to explain but was cut off at hearing commotion in the direction Snake had took off in. Leaving the explaination for another time Otacon and Sunny pushed their way through the chaos to find Snake ready to take down a cosplayer.

"Metal Gear! I knew this was a plot!" Snake yelled at the bewildered cosplay who obvious had no idea what was going on.

"No, Snake! It's only a Gundam. Snake!" Otacon yelled frantically. This was the last time he tried to take a vacation with Snake.

The End. ;P

That's it. The wording is almost 100% to what they said, I just expanded it abit at the end. The 'Metal Gear' joke started from me cosplaying as mecha, a Gundam first than GaoGaiGar. Everytime he'd see me he'd yell "Metal Gear! We must battle!" Heh. Too bad we didn't get a chance at SITACon but maybe at Noobiecon Snake. ;)


End file.
